Ryou's Happiest Birthday
by Sephiiroth2
Summary: Its Ryou's birthday, and Bakura has a huge surprise for him. WARNING: Bakura's possessed by a nice guy!


**Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Guess who's birthday it is. If you answered Ryou Bakura's, then you're right! And here's another story to celebrate. I own nothing.**

 **Warning:** Bakura's possessed by a nice guy!

 _Dear Ryou._

 _18 Years old. Congrats. According to modern society, you've become a man. You've lived a good life. Lived through the challenges of childhood, passed both middle and high school. You've made it this far. And now you've earned the right to be free. Well done Ryou. For once in my life, I'm actually proud of you. Wow, never thought I would say that. Especially to you. But I guess even I can be surprised. Andway, now that you're a man, you've gotta deal with the challenges of being an adult. Congrats._

 _Happy birthday Ryou,_

 _Bakura._

 **PS** : I spent your rent money on your birthday gift.

A loud bang was heard from the door.

"Ryou Bakura I know you're in there! Open this door right now!"

Ryou sighed.

"Just perfect."

Ryou said as he went to go open the door.

"Yes Yamagachi-san?"

Ryou asked his landlord.

"I've let you slide too long on your rent. It's time to pay up."

Ryou nodded.

"Yeah. Well, about that… I don't really have the money at the moment. Can I please have one more chance. I promise ill have the money next month."

Yamagachi sighed.

"Fine. Next month. But if you don't have the money by then, ill have to be forced to evict you."

Ryou nodded.

"I promise Yamagachi-san."

The landlord nodded and walked away. Ryou closed the door and sighed.

"BAKURA!"

Silence.

"Bakura where the hell are you?!"

Still nothing.

"Where is that baka yami?"

Ryou asked himself as he looked around the house. When he went into his room, he found the window opened.

"I thought I left that closed."

He sighed in annoyance.

"Bakura must've used Shadow Magic again."

He went to close the window, but as he closed the window, he looked out and saw bakura standing inder his eindow.

"Bakura! Get up here! Now!"

Ryou shouted in anger. Bakura just smiled.

"No. You come down here!"

He shouted back up. And so started the war of who goes ip to the apartment, or who goes down. Bakura finally won when he used Shadow Magic and bring ryou down.

"Okay. I'm downstairs. What do you want?"

Bakura smiled. He took ryois hand, and let him to the back of the building to the parking lot. Ryous eyes widened at what he saw. There, sitting in a parking spacevwas Ryou's dream car. A red car with flames on each side painted in orange, yellow, and white. It would look like a race car, if it had the wheels and number on it. Ryou turned to bakura.

"You like?"

Bakura asked. Ryou stared at him. He was to shocked to form words. Bakura smiled, knowing that his hikari was thrilled with the car.

"Bakura…"

Was all Ryou could say. He just couldn't believe it. His yami, the one who put him through hell, had actually gotten him something. And not like last time when Bakura went hiking and brought back ants. And not in a baggie… But he actually went out and hit Ryou something really nice.

"It was a risk, but I managed to do it. Yamagachi told me about the rent. Here."

Bakura pulled out an envelope with yhe words 'rent money' written it. Rypu took the envelope and stared at it.

"Bakura… how did you-"

"Don't ask. And no. None of this was stolen."

Ryou smiled. He looked yo yhe car, yhe envelope, and then to Bakura. He glung himself at Bakura and gave him a big hug. Bakura sighed in slight annoyance.

"Arigato, Bakura."

Bakura nodded.

"Yeah. Now get off."

He shoved Ryou slightly. Ryou let go and looked at the car.

It's beautiful."

Bakura stood there in silence as Ryou looked at his new car."

Why don't you drive it. The keys and papers are in there."

Ryou smiled.

"Will you come with mm?"

Bakura nodded slightly, and the two hopped in the car and began driving. Turns out, Ryou was a really good driver. So yeah, Ryou had a really good birthday. The best birthday ever.

 **Yeah. That's up. Hoped you all enjoyed. And Happy Birthday Ryou!**


End file.
